Shrek and Donkey
by freezecheeks
Summary: Shrek and Donkey explore the world of sexuality
1. The Begining

It was just a normal day for Shrek, he was out on his daily sit when donkey approached him. "Shrek!" donkey called out in a seductive voice. "Come here!" . "NO" Shrek responded in a loud ogrely voice, "I'm too fat and lazy" . "I'll just go there then" donkey sighed. As donkey approached, he noticed Shrek's new haircut, it was blond. "WOW, Shrek your new hair is so… just so…beautiful" Donkey said, trying to hold back his massive donkey boner. "Thanks" Shrek responded. Shrek blushed showing pink spots on his green ogre face. There was an awkward pause for a few seconds until Shrek made a move.

The dominant green male pounced his giant ogre body onto the slender mammal. Donkey screamed out in joy as the mythical green creature striped down for him. "Are you ready?" Shrek whispered seductively into donkey's ear. "I am always ready for you, Shrek". Donkey responded. Shrek was finally ready to lodge his colossal ogre penis into donkey's tight anus. The ogre's hefty green cock tore open the grey creature's butthole releasing gallons of thick red blood onto the ogres shaft. Shrek released his load onto donkey's beaten body. The two waited for their bodies to recover from the painful sex.

Donkey awoke from his slumber with a sore butthole. He looked around but didn't see Shrek anywhere. He soon realised he was not in the swamp, but in a cold cave. He looked up and saw a light. He saw a figure that he made out as a ghost. "Casper?" Donkey said in a questioning voice. "Hiya donkey" Casper said in a psychopathic voice. It was him, Casper the friendly ghost, donkey's boyfriend. "I…I can explain" donkey said quivering in fear. "it's okay, I have Shrek locked up, we can be together now, without that ogre. "NOOOOO!" donkey shouted "it was my fault". Tears rolled down donkey's face. "I don't care donkey, after I kill this beast we can have some fun together." Donkey saw the axe in Casper's hands. "You sick, sick bastard, how can you do this" donkey said trying to keep the thought of Shrek's death out of his mind. Casper rolled out the cage that contained Shrek's weak body. He lifted him up and strapped him to the wall. Casper raised the axe, about to swing at Shrek. Shrek said his last to donkey using all of his remaining energy, "it's all ogre now"

_To be continued…_


	2. The Savior

Casper swung his axe. Part of Shrek's left testicle was sliced off spewing out semen and blood. Shrek screamed out in agony. Donkey couldn't take it anymore, he charged at Casper head first, but obviously Casper is a Ghost so he ran right through him burying his head in Shrek's genitals. "Hahaha donkey, you really are stupid, would you mind if I chained you up with Shrek?" Casper said to donkey. "please don't, I'll make it up to you with a little something" donkey said desperately. "Oh trust me, you will" Casper responded. Casper chained up donkey beside Shrek. He then turned out of ghost mode so he could touch the two. He pulled out his massive pale cock as he turned the two around in order to enter their anuses. "Who first?" Casper asked as he decided which one of the two he would enter first. "You first" said Donkey Kong as he busted through the door that lead into the cave. "U fuckin wot m8" Casper said as the giant ape rushed towards him. Donkey Kong picked up Casper and punted him across the room, tearing his body in half. The large king walked over to his two children and untied him.

Yes, this is a plot twist you probably never expected. DK in his young age was a massive fucking playa and had a new bish each night. He had many children of different races and species in different worlds and realms. This also means that Shrek and donkey are brothers, making everything in chapter 1 even more fucked up than it already was. Anyways, back to the story.

Donkey Kong did his fatherly duties of dressing his children and bringing them home for tea and biscuits. In Donkey Kong's massive mansion Shrek and donkey were introduced to their new step mother, Fiona. "WTF dad you're banging my wife, that's fucked up" Shrek sad in an upset voice. "well you were too busy banging your brother" Fiona countered. Shrek was upset, he reached across the table and started strangling the lady ogre. He squeezed so hard he managed to decapitate the woman. Blood gushed out of Fiona's corpse landing in the pot of tea set out for the brother's return home. "thanks Shrek, I needed to get rid of that bitch anyways" Donkey Kong said staring at Fiona's dead body. "How about we go out for a walk in the woods" DK added.

The three went out into the woods together and started walking. Suddenly they heard gunfire. "take cover!" Donkey Kong yelled as he jumped down a hole. He saw donkey through the hole. "donkey, down here" he said quietly, trying not to give his position away. Donkey turned around to see him as a bullet flew through his torso.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. suspense

"NOOOO" Donkey kong screamed as donkey's lifeless body fell down the hole and landed on his foot. Donkey kong moved his hand up to donkey's neck, and he checked his pulse. He was still alive, but he wouldn't be for long unless he got some help. Donkey kong looked underneath him and he noticed a door. He opened it up and he saw nothing but a massive hole with no light whatsoever. He had no other choice but to jump down the hole. He grabbed on to donkey as he plunged downwards into the abyss of darkness.

Meanwhile shrek was still in the forest, hiding behind a barrier of fallen trees. He heard a whispering voice say "come here". At first shrek thought he was hearing things but the whispering got louder, "Over here" it said again. Shrek followed the voice, he saw a figure in a bush. "Pinocchio? Is that you?" shrek questioned while moving closer. "yeah its me" Pinocchio stated "I got my leg stuck in this hole". "How the fuck did you manage to do that?" shrek asked while pulling his leg out. "I was out here with mickey mouse but we heard gunfire and we ran in separate directions, I started running but I got my leg stuck in this hole" Pinocchio explained, "but I saw a little cabin up on the hill over there". "let's go there, we could have a place to rest" Shrek said. The two started sprinting towards the hill together with their heads pointed down making sure nobody would see them.

They made it up to the door and they walked in the house. Shrek explained how he got separated from donkey and his dad. "Wow, that's so sad" pinocchio said while rubbing shrek's shoulder seductively "but don't worry shrek, I'll make you feel good tonight". The two started stripping down and getting ready for the amazing sex they were about to have. Just then a ghostly figure appeared, "Casper?" Shrek questioned. "Yes bitch it's Casper!" Casper shouted "I'd love to watch, but I would much rather join".

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
